Gundam Build Fighters Energy －Link Battle－
|seasons= |episodes=50 |locations=Japan |length=Approximately 25 minutes |chan=Animax TBS |resolution=1080i (HDTV) |run=}}The Gundam Build Fighters －LINK BATTLE－ (ガンダムビルドファイターズENERGY－リンク·バトル－, Gandamu Birudo Faitāzu ENERGY －Rinku Batoru－) is an Japanese science fiction anime television series based on Sunrise's long-running Gundam franchise. This is first sequel to the Gundam Build Fighters Energy anime series, introducing new characters and mobile weapons in this series. Synopsis The series takes place in four years after Andy "Alexander" Becker , managed to won the championship and managed to prevent the Evelina Anna Valerianova and Professor Kamil Shaikh from sabotaging the tournament at the same time. After his discovery and enjoyment of Gunpla Battle, Alexander has decided to resign himself from Intelligence Discovery Agency to continue playing the Gunpla Battle. Meanwhile, the Valerianova Foundation is in crumble state because of arrest of its director and her cousin, Roman Sokolov Valerianova has taken her place as the new director. Then, Roman has decided to announced the Gunpla Battle World Championship with new rules. *A team must have five members and up to five units - using the mobile suits or non-mobile suit support units. *Gunplas now have a infinite amount of particles (unknown if it's a hard-set amount of simulated amount) rendering fighters to exercise caution in using particle-draining attacks sparingly. *Machines for each battle can be changed between each match, but not during the match. **A Machine used during the tiebreaker must be one of the three that was used during the normal match, and can only be repaired by using parts used during battle. *Battlefields are chosen randomly by computer. *Each match has a 15 minute time limit. *Damage depends on the game settings set before the match. There are three levels of damage settings in the game: A through C. C is shown to be the lowest or most likely non-existent as it is used for training; damage inflicted does not translate into real damage to the Gunpla. A is the highest setting, identical to the damage level set during the previous championships, meaning a Gunpla can be damaged or even destroyed in combat. Typical model damage level during regional matches is level B, while national and open (world) championship is set to level A. It was later revealed that the national championship damage level is level A in order to prepare the participants for their possible future participation in the open championship. With the new championship has been announced, Andy "Alexander" Becker, along with his friends; Kanazawa Mako and Miyakawa Nana along with their new friends, forming the team with its name "Team G-ENERGY" (チームG-エネルギー, Chīmu G-Enerugī) and decided to entering the championship and dominating the event. Characters Main Characters Team G-ENERGY *Andy "Alexander" Becker *Kanazawa Mako *Miyakawa Nana * Team Black Baron *Takasugi Shuu *Romaine Boudon *Inui Haruka Team Venom Rage *Nizam Shaikh *Siren Shaikh *Tatiana Ariza Valerianova Team Omega Crew * Team Mars * Team Melody Warrior * Support Characters * Mobile Weapons Main Team G-ENERGY *XXXG-DW00 Divewing Gundam M2 *GSC-X220 Crescent Gundam *GSC-X401L Light Crescent Gundam *AGE-2VA Gundam AGE-2 Vanquish *AGE-2VA ［NEW］ Gundam AGE-2 New Vanquish Team Black Baron *Xvm-msc Judgement Gundam *Xvm-msc Overlord Gundam *OZ-00MASX Gundam Fortune *GN-009R Gundam Ripper Team Omega Crew * Team Venom Rage * Team Red Phantom * Team Lost Syndicate * Team Mars * Team Melody Warrior Others * Notes *